


Burrdosia Fluff

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Burrdosia Fluff

“Hey, that wasn’t nice!” Theodosia cried as Charles Lee kicked down her sandcastle.

He stuck out his tongue at her. “I don’t have to be nice to you. You’re a girl and you’re little. Mr Washington left me in charge, so I can do what I want.” He stood tall, taking pride in and taking advantage of his position on being “in charge” while Mr Washington checked on the smaller kids at their daycare, helping out the other adults. He, at the proud age of just turned 12, was the oldest kid outside.

Theodosia, at 6, was one of the youngest. “I’m telling Mr Washington.” She pouted and began rebuilding her sandcastle, only for Charles Lee to kick the sand into her face, laughing as it got in her eyes and she began wailing.

“Ha ha! See? I told you you were just a little baby.” He snickered and turned to leave the sandbox, finding a less than pleased six year old Aaron Burr standing there.

“You’re not nice. You could’ve hurt her badly.” He rinsed out a bucket with the hose that Theodosia was using to get the sand moist enough for a sandcastle before filling it with clean water and helping her clean the sand out of her eyes.

“Thank you, Aaron..” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome. Charles isn’t supposed to hurt other kids, especially not pretty girls.”

She smiled, but frowned and tried to warn Aaron as Charles Lee came up behind him, not being able to say anything in time before he kicked Aaron over, making him hit his head on the edge of the sandbox.

Theodosia gasped as she saw and heard him fall, then turned to Lee, glaring with the rage of at least an eight year old.

He didn’t care and stuck his tongue out at her, regretting it as her foot made contact with his shin.

“Ow!” he cried out and grabbed his leg, giving Theodosia the perfect amount of leverage to be able to knock him over and spill a bucket of water all over him, soaking his clothes. “Stupid baby!”

“You’re acting like a baby!” she yelled back before helping Aaron up and taking him inside.

He sniffled and cried quietly, not wanting Theodosia to think Lee hurt him that bad.

“You’re really brave, like a superhero,” she commented as they stepped inside.

“You.. You think so?..”

“Yeah! Superheroes let themselves get hurt for the people they protect. Lee is a big fat meanie and shouldn’t have hurt you like that..”

He smiled a bit, regaining what little confidence he had. “Thank you.. I didn’t want him to hurt you. He shouldn’t be in charge.”

She nodded. “Baguette should be in charge.” Baguette was, of course, just a nickname for one of the other older kids there with a really long name.

“Yeah.. You were brave too when you kicked him.” Who said girls couldn’t be superheroes?

“Thank you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, giggling at how red he was, before running into the baby room, pulling Mrs Washington out with her and explaining everything.

“Oh, Aaron, I’m so sorry.” She picked him up and moved his hand from his forehead, frowning at the gash that he’d been hiding. “Charles Lee is going to get in trouble for this, I promise. For now, let’s get your head fixed up.” She looked down at Theodosia. “Would you like to help me?”

She nodded quickly and followed them to the bathroom, climbing onto the counter as Mrs Washington got the first aid kit.

Theodosia helped Mrs Washington clean and cover the cut on Aaron’s head and Mr Washington got Charles Lee in trouble, making him sit in the time out chair while everyone else played, Lafayette now in charge.

Aaron smiled as they finished and let them go back outside, just in time to enjoy watching a seven year old, John Laurens, beating the snot out of Charles Lee. It made him think.

Maybe he could be a superhero when he got older, but only for Theodosia. After all, she was the only one he wanted to protect like that, besides his grandma.

Theodosia held Aaron’s hand as they enjoyed the show, nobody wanting to get help. “Aaron, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?..” The other boys his age thought girls were icky and never wanted girlfriends, but Aaron wasn’t like that. He smiled and kissed Theodosia’s cheek. “Yes.” He’d felt honored by the title.


End file.
